1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (1) a novel ester compound, (2) a polymer comprising units of the ester compound which is blended as a base resin to formulate a resist composition having a high sensitivity, resolution and etching resistance, and in particular, suitable as micropatterning material for VLSI fabrication, (3) a method for preparing the polymer, (4) a resist composition comprising the polymer, and (5) a patterning process using the resist composition.
2. Prior Art
Deep-ultraviolet lithography, one of a number of recent efforts that are being made to achieve a finer pattern rule in the drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, is thought to hold particular promise as the next generation in microfabrication technology. In particular, photolithography using a KrF or ArF excimer laser as the light source is strongly desired to reach the practical level as the micropatterning technique capable of achieving a feature size of 0.3 .mu.m or less.
For resist materials for use with a KrF excimer lasers, polyhydroxystyrene having a practical level of transmittance and etching resistance is, in fact, a standard base resin. For resist materials for use with a ArF excimer lasers, polyacrylic or polymethacrylic acid derivatives and polymers comprising aliphatic cyclic compounds in the backbone are under investigation. In either case, the basic concept is that some or all of alkali soluble sites of alkali soluble resin are protected with acid labile or eliminatable groups. The overall performance of resist material is adjusted by a choice from among a variety of acid eliminatable protective groups.
Exemplary acid eliminatable protective groups include tert-butoxycarbonyl (JP-B 27660/1990), tert-butyl (JP-A 115440/1987 and J. Photopolym. Sci. Technol. 7 [3], 507 (1994)), 2-tetrahydropyranyl (JP-A 80515/1993 and 88367/1993), and 1-ethoxyethyl (JP-A 19847/1990 and 215661/1992). While it is desired to achieve a finer pattern rule, none of these acid eliminatable protective groups are deemed to exert satisfactory performance.
More particularly, tert-butoxycarbonyl and tert-butyl are extremely less reactive with acids so that a substantial quantity of energy radiation must be irradiated to generate a sufficient amount of acid in order to establish a difference in rate of dissolution before and after exposure. If a photoacid generator of the strong acid type is used, the exposure can be reduced to a relatively low level because reaction can proceed with a small amount of acid generated. However, in this event, the deactivation of the generated acid by air-borne basic substances has a relatively large influence, giving rise to such problems as a T-top pattern. On the other hand, 2-tetrahydropyranyl and 1-ethoxyethyl are so reactive with acids that with the acid generated by exposure, elimination reaction may randomly proceed without a need for heat treatment, with the result that substantial dimensional changes occur between exposure and heat treatment/development. Where these groups are used as protective groups for carboxylic acid, they have a low dissolution inhibiting effect to alkali, resulting in a high rate of dissolution in unexposed areas and film thinning during development. If highly substituted polymers are used to avoid such inconvenience, there results an extreme drop of heat resistance. These resins fail to provide a difference in rate of dissolution before and after exposure, resulting in resist materials having a very low resolution.